El cuento de hada de un dicipulo, continuacion
by jeslazquez
Summary: continuacion de el cuento de hada de un dicipulo de vagologo, un crossover entre kenichi y fairy tai, continuando con las aventuras de kenichi en el gremio de fairy tail, esperando regresar a su mundo mientras convive con Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Levy y Juvia y todos los demas miembros del gremio.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien antes que nada voy a aclarar 2 puntos:**

 **Ni Kenichi ni Fairy tail me pertenecen, esto es un trabajo de un fan para fans.**

 **La idea original de esta historia es de VAGOLOGO de su historia "el cuento de hada de un dicipulo" solo a escrito tres capítulos, esto es como un apoyo para que vuelva a escribir, si escribe la cuarta parte yo borrare esto, para entenderlo lee las tres primeras partes. Aquí les dejo un link para que lean los primeros capítulos :**

 **s/8266206/1/el-cuento-de-hada-de-un-dicipulo**

 **Capitulo 4 :** Dragon vs dicipulo.

-¡KENICHI, PELEA CONTRA MI!-, el grito de Natsu resonó en todo el gremio, sorprendiendo a Kenichi, justo saliendo de ver a Miu -¡AYAYAY ¿Qué COSA?!-. El había oído historias sobre el mago de fuego, todas aterradoras y lo ultimo que quería era tener problemas con alguien como el. -¡Si quiero ver que tan fuerte eres! Dijo entusiasmado – _¡¿Que hago, que hago? Ya se Erza-san, ¿Dónde esta?... AAHH ELLA SALIO EN UNA MISION SOLA!_ -. Mala suerte para Ken-chan penso, pero llego la maga estelar para calmar la situación. –O-oye Natsu, a Kenichi-san no le gusta la violencia, mejor porque no lo dejamos a aquí, ¿Bien?-. Eso alivio un poco a Kenichi – _Gracias Lucy-san_ -. Penso Kenichi, pero entonces Jet y Droy intervinieron – Saben, al chico no le vendría mal entrenar con Natsu-. – Lo mismo opino-. Lo dijeron como venganza por hacerlos quedar mal ante Levy en su ultima misión. _-¡NO JET-SAN DROY-SAN!_ \- El pequeño Kenichi temblaba del miedo - ¡Kenichi-san, no tienes que pelear si no quieres!- Dijo Levy para ayudarlo. Pero el Dragon Slayer de hierro también se unio al caos – Dejenlo pelear, seria interesante ver al novato y a Salamander luchar-. _–¡NO EL HOMBRE PIRCING NO!_ \- Penso el pobre dicipulo. -¡SI, UN HOMBRE SIEMPRE ACEPTA UN RETO!- Grito Elfman. –Elfnee-chan-… Su hermana Lissana tampoco estaba segura de esto, pero llego el maestro, la ultima esperanza de Kenichi. –Tranquilo chico, estoy seguro que lo haras bien-. Dijo el maestro del gremio - _¡A-A-ABUELO!_ \- El pobre kenichi llorando. -¡Bien, vamos afuera!- Dijo el mago pelirosado.

En el patio trasero del gremio estaban todos presenciando el inicio del combate, Natsu se veia listo para luchar, pero del otro lado estaba Kenichi en guardia temblando, pensando – _Bueno no seria la primera vez que muero entrenando, de seguro con magia seria mas fácil revivirme que con las medicinas chinas del maestro Ma_. Miranne era la referi del combate -¿Listos? -¡Suerte Kenichi san, tu puedes. Lo animaron Wendy y Levy, -¡No vayas a exagerar Natsu, le advirtió Lucy -¡SI ESTOY ENCENDIDO! Grito, -¿Listo kenichi? – S-si… estoy asustado. –Bien… ¡Comienzen!. Natsu salio disparado hacia Kenichi – _Tranquilo, comparado con mis maestros, el no están peligroso_. Pero esta idea se desvanecio cuando encendio sus puños para golpearlo -¡AAHH, EL FUEGO DA MIEDO! Esquiva los golpes de Natsu usando el estilo Nijima, termina tomando distancia para alejarse de las llamas. –Ken-chan recuerda que tu puedes usar magia de agua, le grito el maestro del gremio -Cierto, ¡agua cúbreme!, solo logro cubrir con una capa de agua sus palmas, el dragon Slayer, ya estaba muy cerca, no le daba tiempo de esquivar el golpe, asi que decidio bloquear su puño en llamas con sus manos, funciono, logro apagar y bloquear su ataque, -¡TOMA ESTO!, lanza una patada el mago de fuego, igual encendida, pero el dicipulo la bloquea con la otra palma vuleve a funcionar, pero sus palmas ya no generan agua -¿Eh? ¡Vamos agua! Trata de usar otra vez su magia pero no puede. –Ese chico enserio no tiene talento para la magia, dijo el mago de hielo, -Juvia se siente mal de que el pueda usar magia como la mia. Dijo la maga de agua detrás de Grey espantándolo, sus palabras desmotivan a kenichi – _WAA.. no es mi culpa_ , dijo para si mismo -¡BIEN AQUI VOY DE NUEVO!, vuelve al ataque – _Rayos, no puedo esquivarlo todo el tiempo, sus golpes carecen de técnica pero son muy feroces, es igual a Berserker_ … en ese caso, respiro y exhalo profundo mientras venia el ataque de Natsu -¡AAHH!, lanza su golpe, todos preocupados por que el chico no se movio pero… -¡¿Pero que... lo atravesé?! Se pregunto el mago de fuego, - **Ryuusui…seikuken,** dijo el dicipulo mas fuerte, su golpe solo lo rozo, sintió como si fuera una corriente -¿C-como solo se movio unos centímetros?, sorprendido Happy -¡AUN NO ACABO! , volvió con una ráfaga de golpes y patadas, todas eran inútiles, kenichi las esquivaba como si nada – Ese chico… ¿Enserio es humano? Se pregunto Lyli. Kenichi se percato de que su oponente no encendia su cuerpo totalmente, en cuanto vio una apertura ataco - **¡Yamazuki!,** Natsubloqueo el golpe que iba hacia su cara pero no vio el que iba a sus costillas, este conecta y lo hace caer con tal fuerza, que incluso lo hiso rodar en el suelo -¡¿Tumbo a natsu de un golpe?! Dijo sin creerlo Lissana -¿E-estas bien Natsu-san?, se acerca kenichi para ayudarlo, pero el se levanta rápidamente –Si, ouch, no lo pareces pero eres muy fuerte Kenichi… ¡PERO AHORA VOY ENSERIO! -¡Cuidado Kenichi!, le grito Grey - **¡RUGIDO DEL… DRAGON DE FUEGO!** , comenzó a escupir fuego de su boca -¡AY NO, FUEGO OTRA VEZ!- Corre en circulos para tratar de evadir las llamas, pero se da cuenta de que si seguía asi, Natsu quemaría a los otros miembros del gremio, asi que decide usar su magia de tierra -¡Muevete, suelo!, hace que la tierra debajo de un pie del mago pelirosado se mueva, haciendo que pierda solo un poco el equilibrio pero logra hacer que las llamas de Natsu se detengan, pero el dicipulo aprovecha la situación para dar una patada voladora -¡HAA!, el mago de fuego logra atrapar su pierna -¡Maldicion- dijo Kenichi -¡Te tengo, ROAAR! Lo estrella contra el suelo, haciendo que incluso se agriete el suelo -¡AAGH! Luego lo arrojo haciendo que también rodara por el suelo, pero sin lastimarse, gracias al entrenamiento de su maestro Akisame, pero cuando se da cuenta Natsu había vuelto al ataque - **¡GARRAS… DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-** Kenichi logra bloquear supatada, esta también estaba en llamas, pero recordó que sus placas protectoras de los brazos podrían protegerlo, no se equivoco, pero seguía de rodillas, Natsu seguía con su ataque, pero Kenichi se levantaba, a pesar de la super fuerza del Dragon Slayer -¡AAAHHH! Levantaba la pierna de Natsu con la fuerza de su parte baja del cuerpo -¡Tiene una fuerza increíble en las piernas a pesar de ser delgadas! Dijo Elfman estupefacto, una vez que se levanto el dicipulo lo tomo de su bufanda y de su brazo para lanzarlo - **¡Uchimata!** Lo manda a volar, pero Natsu logra caer de pie sin ningún esfuerzo, -¡Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez… **PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!-** Va con su ultimo golpe, sin intenciones de contenerse – _Aquí viene, encuentra su punto ciego-_ Kenichi planeaba usar su mejor técnica, Natsu, a un metro de distancia, salta para tener mas fuerza -¡HAAAA! _-¡Ahí esta…_ **KORIU NUKI!** , conecta su patada, con el centro de gravedad perfecto, a escasos centímetros de que el puño de Natsu lo alcanzara -¡UAAGH! Justo en su plexo solar, manda a volar al mago de fuego, que cae inconciente de espaldas. -¡Se acabo, el ganador es Kenichi por K.O.! Anuncia Mira, todos gritaron y aplaudieron de la emoción de esa victoria, pero Kenichi va enseguida a ver a su compañero, para asegurarse de que este bien -¡Natsu-san!, sus compañeros también van a ver como se encontraba, cuando se acercan, Natsu se levanta listo para el siguiente round -¡¿Qué paso, gane?! Pregunta confundido –NO cabeza de flama, fuiste noqueado! Le aclaro Grey con una sonrisa burlona –P-pero solo fue por un momento, Natsu-san, trato de consolarlo la pequeña Wendy, -¡¿Qué?... RRRR KENICHI OTRA VEZ, QUIERO LA REVANCHA! Grito fuerte hacia el joven dicipulo -¡¿EEHH?! Aun asustado el pequeño kenichi. -¡No ahora sigo yo, los hombres siempre quieren luchar con hombres mas fuertes!- Dijo el gigante Elfman -¡NOO! Grito el kenichi intimidado por sus musculos - ¡No sigo yo, Kenichi te reto! Lo dijo el mago de hielo sin ropa -¡¿Por qué ESTAS DESNUDO?! Dijo kenichi -¡Grey-sama! Dijo la maga de agua toda sonrojada -¡Yo me encargo de aplastarlo- se unia el mago de hierro –¡Gajeel-kun! Lo reprendio Levy -¡NO, QUIERO MI REEVANCHA YAA!, volvió el mago de fuego -¡AY NOO! Grto el nuevo miembro del gremio, pero no se sentía tan mal, ya que sabia que asi le mostraban su afecto entre ellos y… decierto modo, le recordaba a sus maestros del Ryosanpaku.

 **P.D.- Bien aquí acaba el capitulo, lo siento si no les gusto que ganara Kenichi, pero asi se me ocurrio, díganme lo que piensan, sugerencias o que errores cometi y por favor recuerden apoyar al autor original que es Vagologo y no sean tan Heaters por favor. Si quieren que lo continue díganmelo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien como siempre ni kenichi ni Fairy tail son mios y el autor original de este Fanfic es Vagologo, recuerden leer los tres primeros capítulos que el escribió de "el cuento de hada de un dicipulo" yo solo lo continuo por divercion y para apoyarlo a que el saque los demás capítulos.**

 **Capitulo 5**

En el gremio se sentía el ambiente de siempre todos festejan o peleando e incluso ambas al mismo tiempo, el mago de fuego buscaba desesperado al pequeño discípulo para tener su venganza -¡KENICHI, LUCHA CONTRA MI!- pero el no se encontraba, estaba en Fairy Hills, lugar donde todas las chicas del gremio se alojaban, donde habían transeferido a Miu para que pudiera recuperarse sin tanto alboroto, la dejaron descansar en una de las habitaciones de Erza.

-Gracias Erza-san, prometo que te pagare por alojar a Miu- dijo el amigo de la joven rubia inconciente –No te preocupes Kenichi, pero no me lo tomes a mal, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Te dije que aquí cuidaríamos a Miu- pregunto la maga de pelo escarlata -¡Ah¡, bueno… lo que pasa es que todos en el gremio solo me buscan para pelear, en especial Natsu-san y no veo la necesidad de iniciar un combate inecesario- era la razón principal por la que solo se encontraba en el gremio por las mañanas, solo después de su rutina diaria que le dejo el maestro Akisame, lograba escabullirse de Natsu y los demás debido a su entrenamiento y sus intentos de escape del Ryusanpaku.

-Ya veo, me contaron sobre su pelea, pero me impresionas, Natsu no es alguien débil sigo sin creerme que tu lo hayas noqueado sin saber mucho de magia- ni siquiera el se lo creía aun. –Si, aun no hago muchos progresos, pero voy de poco a poco-; de pronto alguien toco la puerta, Erza fue a abrir, del otro lado se encontraban Lucy y Wendy, -Hola pasen- le dio la bienvenida a su hogar –Hola Lucy-san, Wendy-chan- -Hola Kenichi-kun, vine para seguir con el tratamiento de Miu- dijo la maga peliazul –Si te lo agradesco, esta en aquella habitación- apunto a una puerta que daba a una recamara donde ella se encontraba. -Con permiso- dijo la maga rubia -¿Viniste solo para acompañar a Wendy?- pregunto Erza, -No, de hecho te estaba buscando Kenichi, estaba preocupada de que Natsu siguiera buscándote para pelear- -Si, he he, se me ocurrió esperar aquí con Erza-san- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Te –Cierto estábamos hablando de eso, dijiste que lo venciste usando lo que tu llamas artes marciales, ¿no?- dijo intrigada la maga de las espadas, -A pesar de no poder usar la magia debidamente, parece que puedes defenderte perfectamente sin ella, ¿Cómo aprendiste? Pregunto Lucy –Bueno, desde que conocí a Miu y entre en el Ryusanpaku, mis maestros me han entrenado día y noche, incluso aunque no este con ellos sigo entrenando- no era broma, sabia que si desobedecía las indicaciones de su maestro le esperaría un castigo peor que la muerte. –Mirajanne ya me había mencionado que todos los días entrenas desde muy temprano, es algo muy impresionante- aclaro Erza por su parte –Si, el otro día te vi corriendo amarrado a una roca gigante y al otro, habías aumentado el peso y seguías como si nada- -Bueno, como no tengo talento para las artes marciales, mis maestro dicen que la única forma de compensarlo es trabajando duro diariamente-.

Y así siguió la conversación, Kenichi descubrió que Lucy también quería ser escritora como el, le pregunto si podría leer su libro cuando lo acabara, ella dijo que si, justo después de Levy, compartieron sus ideas sobre que querían escribir; luego Kenichi le conto sobre la maestra Shigure a Erza, ella estaba sorprendida sobre las historias que contaba sobre ella, también quería enfrentarse a ella, pero la imagen de ver a dos mujeres como ellas enfrentándose era sumamente aterradora.

Al poco rato regreso Wendy emocionada -¡ , Miu despertó! Al escuchar eso el salto de su asiento para verla, al entrar a la habitación y ver esos ojos azules y escuchar su voz después de todo lo ocurrido, sentía que nada malo pasa en su vida, -Hola… - se llenó de alegría, y fue junto a ella al pie de su cama. -¡Miu-san, que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo con toda la alegría posible –Si, ya me siento mejor, pero, ¿Por qué no estamos en el dojo y quien era la niña de pelo azul de antes?- pregunto la chica de cabello rubio –Bueno… es una larga historia, veras…- .

Se tomó el tiempo para contar todo lo que había sucedido desde que se fueron de Ryusanpaku, Miu al principio no creia lo que le contaba, pero cuando el chico con la bendita le mostro su magia, se quedó sorprendida, también le presento a sus compañeras que estaban presentes, mujeres hermosas, con cabello rubio, rojo y azul, se sintió un poco angustiada al pensar si sus demás compañeros eran mujeres, pero Kenichi lo aclaro de inmediato. –Guau… no puedo creer que todo eso pasase mientras dormía…- ella ya estaba agotada, pero quería seguir conversando con su amigo, pero la pequeña dragón Slayer se dio cuenta de ello, -Kenichi-kun, Miu-san debe descansar, podrás verla mañana- -Si, hasta mañana Miu… descansa- salió de la habitación mientras veía como la chica rubia cerraba aquellos ojos azules, se sentía triste de no poder hablar mas con ella, pero sabia que se recuperaría pronto.

La rutina diaria de Kenichi cambio un poco, como todos los días el entrenaba según las indicaciones de sus maestros, después de eso iba con Miu para platicar y ver como se sentía, fue al gremio para ir a una misión con Levy y su equipo, pero ellos ya se habían ido, no porque lo hubieran olvidado si no por Jet y Droy le dieron mal la hora apropósito, aun no se sentía cómodo para acompañar a otro equipo, el equipo de Lucy y Wendy tenia a Natsu que seguía buscándolo para pelear y al loco que se desnudaba, asi que decidió practicar más con su magia. Volvía a estudiar los libros que tomo del gremio, los entendía un poco mejor, pero no parecía tener avances, recordó el consejo que le dio Levy de preguntarle a alguien por ayuda o lo entrenara, no podía ser el pequeño maestro del gremio, ya que estaba ocupado con los preparativos para los magos que ascenderían a clase S, asi que decidió ir con .

Una vez en el gremio se acercó a la maga de cabello largo y blanco, -Hola ken-chan, ¿Qué te apetece?- -Nada gracias Mira-san, de hecho quería preguntarte algo- -¿Qué es?- -Me preguntaba si sabes de alguien que pueda ayudarme a manejar mi magia de agua, con la de tierra ya la puedo usar cuando quiera, pero el agua me cuesta un poco mas de trabajo, como el maestro esta ocupado, no se con quien pueda hablar-.

Ella se lo pensó un momento, pero recordó a la persona ideal para ayudarlo,-Mira, Ken-chan, ¿ves aquel barril de la esquina? Dentro esta alguien que te puede enseñar-. Se quedo un poco confundido acerca de lo que dijo, pero aun asi fue directo al barril, primero trato de adivinar quien estaba adentro, luego se acerco despacio tratando de no ser tomado por sor presa – _No tiene tapa, ¿enserio hay alguien adentro?-_ Pensó, toco el barril para ver si salía alguien, solo escucho que estaba lleno de agua, decidio asomarse dentro de este, una vez que lo hizo una mujer salió abrazándolo y gritando-¡GRAY-SAMA!- , era la maga de agua Juvia,-¿¡EEHHH, JUVIA-SAN!? Dijo desconcertado el chico de la bendita sonrojado al sentir el cuerpo de la chica de pelo azul. -¡Ah!, Tu no eres Gray-sama- solto al joven de inmediato, pero Kenichi cayo en cuenta de que ella seria la maestra perfecta, -Ahora Juvia tendrá que esconderse de nuevo-, mientras volvia dentro del barril, Kenichi la detuvo, -¡E-espera, , necesito pedirte un favor!- pero la maga de agua o estaba interesada –Juvia solo piensa en sorprender a Gray-sama, asi que pídele ese favor a otra persona-, -Pero necesito que me enseñas a usar magia de agua, por favor-, siguió insistiendo el chico de cabello castaño, -No, Juvia solo desea estar solo con Gray-sama- esto no lo llevaría a ningún lado, asi que decidio cambiar su estrategia, -Entiendo Juvia-san, pero dudo que tu escondite sea el mejor, ¿no crees?- cuestiono a la chica, -¿De que hablas?- pico el anzuelo –Quiero decir que, dudo mucho que Gray-san venga hasta aquí para revisar un barril, en todo caso, ¿porque no mejor te acercas a el directamente como siempre? -, -¡Juvia quiere sorprenderlo para asi mostrarle su amor y el lo reciba de golpe para que asi estemos juntos!- lo dijo muy determinada, pero aun asi seguia siendo un mal plan, - _Creo que ya se como convencerla, se parece mucho al maestro Ma, creo que si la ayudo a sorprender a Gray-san me entrenara…_ Escucha Juvia-san, que tal esto, te ayudare a sorprender a Gray-san, me enseñaras a usar mi magia de agua, ¿Te parece?-, no se lo pensó un momento, acepto con tal de lograr su objetivo, -¿Pero que tienes en mente Kenichi-san?- pregunto la chica del sombrero, -Bueno, déjame pensar… _En esta situación, debo usar las habilidades pervertidas que aprendi del maestro Ma, cuando espiábamos a Miu y la maestra Shigure…_ Creo que lo tengo, mira Gray-san siempre se sienta cerca de la esquina de la barra o en las mesas cerca de esta, asi que ahí es donde deberíamos esconderte, para esto necesitaremos a Cana-san-, -¿Cana-san, para que?- pregunto Juvia, -Facil, ella siempre toma barriles de alcohol, si podemos atraerla cerca de donde se sienta Gray-san, podras ocultarte en uno de ellos, asi cuando llegue le daras tu sorpresa- este era el plan de Kenichi, al cual le agrado mucho a la maga de agua, -¡Suena muy bien Kenichi-san, pongámonos en marcha!-.

Sabían que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que Gray llegara al gremio, asi que el pequeño discípulo se acerco a Cana un poco apenado, ya que, no solia hablar con mujeres mayores que el, pero logro saludarla –Hola Cana-san buen dia- le dijo un poco sonrojado -¡Kenichi hola, asi que al fin dejaste de evitar a Natsu y viniste al gremio!- le respondió la maga de las cartas, -Si, como salio con Lucy-san y Happy, creí que debería venir, ¿Estas bebiendo sola?, pregunto –Si, esta es mi primera jarra, ¿Me harás compañía, cierto?, -C-claro, pero ¿Te importaría si vamos para aquella mesa?- trato de convencerla para llevar a cabo su plan, -¿Oohh?, asi que quieres decirme algo en privado, que atrevido resultaste ser- el comentario, puso rojo como tomate al pobre Kenichi, -¡N-n-no, es solo que… aahhh, para que podamos estar cómodos los dos-, su reacción hizo reír a Cana, pero funciono, decidió acompañarlo, la primera parte del plan fue un éxito.

Fue fácil hacer que Cana siguiera bebiendo, mientras platicaban, su mayor divercion de la chica de pelo largo eran sus constantes insinuaciones hacia Kenichi, pero por otro lado, el descubrió de que, aunque no lo aparentaba, Cana se preocupaba por todos los miembros del gremio, como una hermana mayor.

No era la primera vez que Kenichi hablaba con alguien borracho, le venían recuerdos de cuando conversaba con el maestro Sakaki cuando se emborracha, -¡Aahh, Ken-chan, Ken-chan, que chico tan lindo!, ¿porque no mejor te quedas aquí en el gremio para siempre?, seguro que a tu amiga no le importara-, lo decía mientras lo abrazaba y le pegaba su busto, -Ha ha ha, E-esto, Cana-san ¿ya te acabaste tu barril?-, sabia que ya estaba vacio, pero debía asegurarse, -¿Mmm?, Si hip… ¡Hey Mira-chan, tráeme otro!, cuando lo pedia, Kenichi le dio la señal a Juvia para que se ocultara dentro del barril vacio, - _Bien, hasta ahora el plan va bien-_ Penso Juvia, mientras entraba al barril.

De pronto entro Gray por la puerta del gremio, mejor momento no pudo haber, mientras se acercaba a su lugar habitual, Cana lo llamo, -¡Hey Gray, ven con nosotros!-, -¿Eh, Kenichi? Pensé que ya no volverías mientras Natsu te estuviera buscando.- Le dijo el mago de Hielo, -Si, pensé lo mismo, pero como Natsu no esta aquí, pensé pasar el tiempo aquí he he he… ¿Por qué no nos haces compañía?… he he- Se sentía nervioso, pensó que de alguna manera condenaba a Gray, en cuanto el mago de pelo negro se acerco para sentarse, Juvia salio disparada del barril abrazándolo, -¡GRAY-SAMA!-, -¡¿EEHH, JUVIA, QUE DIA…?!-, el plan funciono, espo si que fue una sorpresa para el pobre Gray, -¡Gracias a la ayuda de Kenichi-san, podre sorprender a Gray-sama todos los días!-, eso aclaro la duda sobre el mal que le hacia a su compañero, -Ay… L-lo siento, Gray-san-, -¡HA HA HA, QUE DIVERTIDO!-, se reia Cana, Juvia sonreía, Gray estaba angustiado y Kenichi se sentía culpable, pero al menos aprendería a usar su magia… acambio de la tranquilidad y privacidad de Gray.

 **Aquí termina el capitulo, creo que escribiré dos mas para terminar la historia, recuerden que esto es para apoyar a Vagologo, el autor original de este Fanfiction, tratare de subir el siguiente pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, gracias por apoyar esta pequeña historia, que comenzó como un pequeño proyecto para ayudar al autor original, pero les a gustado y eso me sigue animando, bueno… ni Fairy tail ni Kenichi bla bla bla, ya saben que ni de broma son míos… Recuerden leer los tres primeros capítulos de Vagologo en esta misma pagina llamada, "el cuento de hada de un dicipulo".**

 **Capitulo 6.**

Era una mañana fresca, cerca de los bosques de la ciudad, donde se encontraba una casa de campaña, algo sencilla, con unas mantas como cama y una almohada, afuera había una fogata apagada, con una cacerola colgada sobre ella, al lado había un tronco que servía como asiento. Era el hogar temporal de Kenichi, sus trabajos no le daban el dinero suficiente para pagar un alquiler, asi que improviso un hogar, era fruto de su entrenamiento con el Venerable en las montañas… donde casi muere.

Como lo prometió, Juvia estaba entrenando a Kenichi, su entrenamiento no era tan difícil como el esperaba, sus avances eran pequeños pero constantes. –Bien, Kenichi-san, recuerda que con la magia de agua, tu energía debe estar fluyendo siempre, sin ser rígido-, trabajaba en un ejercicio de control, trataba de formar una esfera de agua alrededor de el, -Si Juvia-san… _Es muy similar al seikuken…_ Eres muy buena maestra, ¿Lo sabias?- trato de hacerle un cumplido, que funciono, -Es fácil para Juvia, ya que yo soy prácticamente hecha de agua, ¿terminaste?- pregunto al ver que la esfera estaba completa, -Si creo que esta lista, -Veamos, quédate ahí…- se acercó a un árbol y con su magia corto un árbol que iba a caer justo encima del discípulo, -¡AAHH!-, -¡Trata de detenerlo con tu barrera!- Trato de mantener la calma pero una vez que el árbol cayó sobre su barrera de agua, este la traspaso, aplastando el cuerpo de Kenichi, -¡KYAA KENICHI-SAN!.

Salió arrastrándose debajo del follaje del árbol, con ramas y hojas en la ropa y el cabello- UWAA… E-estoy bien, por poco me aplasta- se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y con unos cuantos arañazos, -Perdóname Kenichi-san, pensé que podrías detenerlo- lo ayudo mientras trataba de curar sus heridas –Creo que aún no tengo la habilidad necesaria… pero Gracias, Juvia-san, me estas ayudando mucho y estar entrenando contigo me recuerda mucho a cuando entrenaba en Ryusanpaku, además estas tratando mis heridas igual que mis maestros… te lo agradezco mucho- al decirle todo esto Juvia se sonrojo y se levantó de inmediato, -¡AAWW, ¿Q-que haces Kenichi-san, por qué me dices eso?, Juvia solo ama a Gray-sama!, al oír eso Kenichi también se sonrojo ya que la maga de agua mal entendió sus palabras, -¡Aaah, N-no lo siento Juvia-san, me refería que estar entrenando me pone nostálgico, solo somos amigos, y además, a mí solo me gusta Miu!...- Al decir eso Juvia puso una cara de curiosidad mas que evidente, se acerco de nuevo al pequeño chico de la bendita, -Entonces ¿ella es tu novia?-, le pregunto, el le conto que no era así, además de que su abuelo, el venerable del dojo, no lo dejaría salir con Miu hasta que lo derrotara, continuo cuestionándolo sobre su relación con Miu, a el le daba un poco de pena, pero era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Mientras hablaban escucharon la voz de Levy, que gritaba el nombre del chico de pelo castaño, -¡Kenichi, ¿Estás ahí?- los encontró a ambos sentados uno al lado del otro en el tronco que había cortado la maga de agua, -Hola Levy-san, regresaste del trabajo- la saludo amablemente, -Si, Jet y Droy me dijeron que te dieron la hora mal y por eso no fuiste, , cuando regrese Mirajanne me dijo que Juvia te estaba enseñando magia- -Si, Kenichi ya puede usar mejor su magia, también hizo que Juvia se sonrojara, pero solo somos amigos- al oír eso, la maga de las palabras se quedó un poco confundida, pero Kenichi le explico todo, -Bueno, ¿Cómo les fue en el trabajo?- ella se acercó y saco de su bolsa un libro viejo con una pasta roja con retoques de varios colores, comenzó a hojearlo pero no entendió el idioma en el que estaba escrito –Este libro es sobre las Animas dimensionales, explica su funcionamiento y cómo manejarlas-, al escuchar eso Kenichi se puso de pie de inmediato, -¡Eso significa que aquí viene la forma de volver a mi mundo!-, -Así es, lo poco que pude traducir en el camino de regreso, fue en un capitulo, sobre un Anima especial que puede devolver cualquier cosa a su respectiva dimensión, pero necesitare tiempo para traducirlo y ver que se necesita para…- fue interrumpida por un abrazo del joven con la bendita, era un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento y felicidad, -¡Te lo agradezco mucho Levy-san, en serio, no sé cómo podre pagártelo todo!- la pequeña maga se sonrojo notablemente, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de muestras de afecto, correspondió su abrazo muy tímidamente, -N-n-no hay problema- Juvia veía con un sonrojo leve, al ver esto, mientras en su mente formaba nuevas pendientes de sus triángulos amorosos imaginarios en su mente.

Soltó a la pequeña maga y tomo rápido sus cosas, -Iré a avisarle a MIu y volveré contigo para ayudarte, cierto, muchas gracias a ti también Juvia-san.

Fue de inmediato a Fairy hills, para darle las buenas noticias a su amiga de cabello rubio, por otro lado, ambas magas fueron al gremio, Levy fue directo a la biblioteca para comenzar con su investigación… pero por otro lado, puede que no lo parezca, pero si un chisme llega a Juvia… no puede evitar contárselo a todos.

Comenzó a contar como el pequeño Kenichi trato de coquetear con ella y como la hizo sonrojar, en especial lo dijo muy cerca de Gray para que tuviera celos, sin resultados aparentes, luego conto como abrazo a Levy con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si fueran novios, eso destrozo a Jet y a Droy, que estaban ahogados en sus propias lágrimas, pero también llego a oídos de cierto mago con cabello largo y negro, con pircings y ojos rasgados…

Después de darle las buenas noticias a Miu, el discípulo estaba cerca del gremio, corriendo entusiasmado, - _No puedo creer que por fin regresemos a casa… aunque, me será muy difícil despedirme de todos en el gremio, después de todo lo que a ocurrido, en serio los extrañare…_ No debo pensar en eso ahora, si me voy a ir, disfrutare hasta el último momento-, de pronto sintió algo, no, a alguien con intenciones de atacarlo, en cuanto reacciono vio una gigante barra de metal que iba directo hacia el. Logro esquivarlo rodando por el suelo, en cuanto se incorporó escucho una voz sobre el tejado de una casa, -¡No me sorprende que pudieras esquivarlo, chico, pero…!, el joven de pelo castaño reconoció su voz, -¿A-acaso eres… ¡Gajeel-san!?.

En efecto, era el, esperándolo…

-¿P-por que me atacas?-, pregunto confundido, esperando que fuera solo una broma, -¡puede que hayas derrotado al idiota de Salamander, pero yo… soy mas fuerte que el… y te lo probare ahora!-. Salto del techo, transformando su brazo en un tubo de hierro, que fue directo hacia Kenichi.

Logra esquivarlo rodando por el suelo, el dragón Slayer vuelve al ataque, esta vez su pierna se transforma, dando una patada directa, el discípulo logra bloquearla, pero aun así, hace que retroceda un poco, - _¡Tsk!... es cierto, tiene mucha fuerza a pesar de ser tan pequeño-…_ pensó el mago de pelo negro, - _Q-que poder tan destructivo, pero ay algo en sus golpes, no es simplemente el deseo de pelear conmigo… es algo mas-_.

Después de detener la patada, el joven de la bendita intento huir para así no tener que pelear, dio media vuelta y corrió, pero tropezó-¿¡Pero que…?!, tenía una cadena atada al pie, del otro extremo estaba atado a Gajeel, -¡He!, sabía que intentarías algo parecido, así que me asegure de que no escapes-, tiro de ella para acercarlo, lanzo una patada hacia Kenichi que lo volvió a alejar, siguió tirando y golpeándolo, algunos podía bloquearlos, pero le causaban mucho daño, - _Tengo que dejar de recibir sus golpes-,_ el también tiro de la cadena, convirtiéndolo en una lucha de fuerza, funciono para poder mantener la distancia y recuperarse de los ataques, lo necesitaba, incluso puso una rodilla en el suelo.

Estaba acorralado, ya no había escape, en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, se levantó, respiro profundo y se puso en guardia, -Bien Gajeel-san, continuemos, pero antes, quiero que me digas ¿por qué haces esto?, se que no es solo por enfrentarme, hay algo mas, quiero saberlo-, no respondió, en vez de eso transformo su brazo en una espada gigante, -¡He!… ¿Quieres saberlo?... ¡HAA!-, fue directo al ataque, Kenichi no contaba con una pelea, asi que no tenia sus placas protectoras, se limito a esquivar los ataques del mago de hierro.

-¡ _Necesito atacar, pero si no puedo bloquear esa espada, no podre acercarme!-_ , pensó, pero ahora que dominaba mejor su magia se le ocurrió una idea, se detuvo por un momento, -¡Ya dejaste de huir, trágate ESTO!-,cuando se acerca para atacar el discípulo lanza un pequeño chorro de agua hacia sus ojos lo que hiso que cerrara los ojos, pero aun asi lanzo su ataque, su espada logro cortar hasta el suelo, pero Kenichi aprovecho la oportunidad y fue al ataque, -¡Haa, **Seiken!-,** logra dar de lleno en su rostro, pero retrocede quejándose del dolor, le había dolido dar ese golpe, -¡¿Q-que ocurre?... ah!- se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escamas de hierro, -¿Sorprendido?... **Puño del dragon de hierro!-,** lanza un golpe ascendente directo en el mentón de su oponente, lo manda a volar,-¡kuua!-, Kenichi rueda por el suelo para retomar su guardia, pero al levantarse, el hombre con pircings volvía al ataque, - **¡Lanza del dragon de hierro!-,** logra hacerse a un lado para contra atacar, - **¡Taiho shouha!-,** extiende su brazo con la palma abierta para aprovechar la fuerza de su ataque, lo que lo manda hacia atrás, pero no lo afecto mucho debido a su armadura, pero usa la misma táctica que uso el dragon Slayer, tirar de la cadena que los unía mientras seguía en el aire, cuando fue hacia el, salto para volver a atacar, -¡ **Kaoloi!-** este golpe venia cargado de ki, asi que esta vez logro ir directo a sus órganos internos, pero Gajeel atrapa su rodilla, arrojándolo contra el suelo, cuarteándolo; ambos estaban de nuevo en la tierra, Gajeel con la respiración agitada y con una mano en su estomago, Kenichi levantándose de su caída y con varios moretones y rasguños en el cuerpo.

Aun en el calor de la batalla a Kenichi le preocupaban los sentimientos del mago de hierro, -¡Gajeel, aun no has respondido, ¿Qué te hice para que quiera pelear conmigo? En tus ataques siento desesperación e inseguridad, quiero que me respondas!-, eso hiso que sus emociones salieran un poco a flote, -¡Ya cállate, llegas de la nada y me la quieres arrebatar, pues no es tan sencillo!-, confundió un poco al discípulo sus palabras, pero después de un momento, lo comprendió, -Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez, Gajeel-san… guardar tus sentimiento no es bueno, hare que salgan… ¡de un golpe!-.

Ambos de pie estaban listos, -Bien… tu lo quisiste-, comienza a tomar aire, el chico de la bendita se da cuenta de inmediato, de que es la misma técnica de Natsu, se dispone a correr para esquivarlo, pero la cadena ahora se había alargado, repartida en tres ángulos, todas clavadas en el suelo, -¡N-no puedo moverme!-, volteo a ver a su oponente que estaba listo para rugir, - **¡Rugido del dragon de hierro!-,** podía tirar de las cadenas y salir, pero no había tiempo, cubrirse tampoco era una opción, en ese momento de desesperación no se rindió, -Juvia-san… usare lo que me enseñaste…-. El rugido viajaba, impacto contra el joven de pelo castaño, una cortina de polvo cubrió su figura, Gajeel, dejo de cubrir su cuerpo con las escamas, pensó que la lucha había terminado, hasta que escucho un grito, -¡GAAJEEL!-, era el, cubierto por una barrera de agua, **-Seikuken… de agua-** , no lo creía, su mismo ataque había roto las cadenas, dejo caer su barrera, fue hacia el con una gran velocidad, el mago de hierro cubrió su cuerpo con las escamas, pero una vez que lo hizo, el estaba justo en frente de el, -Ahora dime tu respuesta… **¡Soutenshu!-,** Un golpe con las palmas lleno de ki, un golpe directo y devastador, mando volando al joven de pelo negro, que cayo inconsciente, esto sumaba una victoria mas contra otro asesino de dragones para Kenichi.

Despertó casi de inmediato, no mas de dos minutos, a su lado estaba el chico de la bendita sentado recuperándose de su batalla, se levanto despacio, sin remordimiento ni coraje, solo resignación, sabia que perdió en buena ley, -¿Cómo te sientes Gajeel-san?-, le pregunto con mucha naturalidad, se levanto preocupado, le ofreció su mano para levantarse, en vez de tomar su mano, le respondió con otra pregunta, -¿Aun quieres saber la respuesta?-, como había perdido no le quedaba de otra que responder a sus dudas, pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, -Estabas molesto, por Levy-san, ¿no es asi?-, al oír eso se sorprendió, no era un secreto muy bien guardado, debido a lo que dijo en medio de la pelea, el asintió a lo que dijo el joven de pelo castaño, -No tienes por que estar molesto, sabes, cuando volvíamos de nuestra misión en el tren ella me conto sobre un hombre, eras tu, dijo que eras una persona fría, violenta, sin tacto y brusco…- sus palabras se clavaban en el cuerpo del dragon Slayer, eso no lo animaba para nada, -Pero… también dijo que cuando esta contigo, se sentía protegida y que ve algo en ti que no cualquiera puede ver, una persona que cuida lo que le importa y muy apasionada, eso es o que le gusta de ti-, eso si que llego a el, estaba sorprendido de lo que había dicho de el, pero no lo mostraría, -¡Che!... hablas demasiado-, -he he, si, me lo han dicho antes, en fin. Levy-san debe seguir en el gremio, deberíamos ir…-, volvió a ofrecerle su mano, esta vez la acepto, se levanto y fueron juntos al gremio.

Al llegar y ver a ambos golpeados, la maga de las palabras, asumió de inmediato que Gajeel había peleado con Kenichi para probar su fuerza, tenia razón, comenzó a reprender al dragon Slayer, pero Kenichi le dijo una mentira para ayudarlo. Le dijo que quería practicar mas con su magia, le pidió ayuda a su compañero del gremio, no tenia razones para dudar del chico de la bendita, asi que simplemente fue a buscar a Wendy para que los curara; antes de irse, Gajeel le agradeció, algo muy poco común en el, ella se sonrojo por eso.

No solo ella vino para curarlos, estaba acompañada de el mago nudista y su inseparable acosa… compañera, Juvia, curiosos por saber lo que había ocurrido entre esos dos, les explicaron la versión de mentira, -Y bien, ¿quien gano?- pregunto el mago de hielo,-B-bueno…- el discípulo no quería ser sincero, por respeto a su compañero, pero… -El gano…- dijo el dragon de hierro, -¿En serio?, que impresionante Kenichi-san-, dijo la dragon del cielo, -Aaah… si, gane por poco, pero fue gracias al entrenamiento de Juvia-san-, eso puso feliz a la maga de agua, de pronto entraron mas miembros, eran Cana, Erza, Lucy, Natsu y Happy.

Cana le conto sobre lo como llegaron los dos al gremio casi arrastrándose a la maga de las espadas, ella los reprendió con la mirada, ambos se disculparon debido al enorme miedo que sentían. Los otros tres se enteraron por Mira al llegar de su trabajo, -¡Aha ha ha, perdiste, que patético eres!-, se burlo el dragon de fuego, -¡Cállate Salamander, tu también perdiste contra el!-, le respondió, -Además cabeza de flama, el casi le gana, mientras tu ni estuviste cerca-, eso hizo callar su burlo y fue de inmediato contra Kenichi, -¡KENICHI LUCH CONTRA MI!-, -¡UUWAA NOOO!-, grito el pequeño joven de pelo castaño, abrazando a Wendy, Lucy trato de detener a su compañero, -¡Natsu, ¿no ves que esta herido?!-, Erza hizo que se calmara, parecía que todo estaba normal entre este grupo.

Una vez que se calmo la situación fueron al salón principal del gremio, Levy ya no se podía concentrar al investigar, así que también subió, -Veo que se calmaron todos-, dijo Mira al ver a todos sentados, -SI… ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que armar un alboroto?-, dijo Lucy dando un suspiro, -¡Es divertido pelear, además, seria aburrido estar tranquilo todo el tiempo-, dijo Natsu, -Pero, también es agradable estar en calma por un tiempo-, comento Wendy, -Bueno, admito que es agradable estar tranquilo de vez en cuando-, respondio Gray, -Bueno… por las cosas que he escuchado, pensé que estar peleando y festejando era lo mas normal, además de que nunca dejaban de hacerlo- opino Kenichi, -Ooh… y, ¿Qué has escuchado?-, le pregunto Cana mientras lo abrazaba con su brazo, -Kenichi-san a escuchado sobre las aventuras que hemos tenido, también de los desastres que ocasionamos- les aclaro Juvia, -Solo han sido algunos rumores, la verdad es que no se cuales son ciertos y cuales no- dijo mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso con jugo, -Esta es tu oportunidad Lucy, por que no le cuentas todas nuestras aventuras a Ken-chan-, dijo Cana abrazando su barril de alcohol, -¡Eh, ¿Por qué yo?!-, se puso algo nerviosa al oir la propuesta de su amiga, -Vamos Lu-chan, como eres escritora, no debe ser difícil-, la animo Levy a que fuera la cuanta cuentos de la tarde, -P-pero yo no…-, quiso seguir negándose, -Por favor Lucy-san, me gustaría oir tu historia- le dijo el chico de la vendita, al final la maga estelar se resigno, tomo aire y exhalo, -Esta bien, bueno… mmm… supongo que empezare contando como me uni a Fairy tail, bien, yo estaba viajando en busca de un gremio al cual unirme….- comenzó a relatar su aventura, empezando como conocio a Happy, que la llevaron al gremio, después conocio sus demás compañeros, que la llevaron a realizar sus primeros trabajos. Luego, como viajaron a la isla Galuna, donde se enfrentaron a Lyon y a Deloria el monstruo que destruyo la maestra de Gray Ur a cambio de su vida (Kenichi comenzó a llorar en esa parte, Gray solo se sintió un poco mal, pero se le paso de inmediato, al ver que Juvia y Kenichi querían consolarlo). Lo siguiente fue como pelearon contra el gremio de Phantom Lord, antiguo gremio de Gajeel y Juvia, le relato como pelearon entre ellos, eso casi inicia una revancha entre ambos dragones slayers, pero Erza los calmo.

La siguiente aventura fue sobre como viajaron a la torre del cielo, a ayudar a los antiguos amigos de Erza y luchar contra Jellal, que se encontraba poseído por Zeref, también de como sobrevivieron al Etherion, (Kenichi volvió a sentirse triste debido al pasado tan cruel de Erza). Tambien conto como Laxus armo un caos en el festival de Fairy tail, donde pretendía ser el nuevo maestro del gremio mostrando que el era el mas fuerte, fue detenido por Natsu y Gajeel, pero aun asi fue una batalla muy difícil. (Kenichi temblaba de miedo al imaginarse a alguien tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a esos dos solo).

Despues conto como lucharon contra el gremio obscuro Oración seis, donde se unieron varios gremios para luchar contra ellos, también fue la aventura en la que se les unió Wendy y Charle al gremio y como se reencontraron con Jellal… que fue encarcelado. Por ultimo conto su aventura mas reciente, de como viajaron a Edolas y conocieron a sus contra partes en ese mundo, donde descubrieron de donde venían Happy, Charle y se les había unido Lily. Claro que también fue cuando conocieron a Kenichi y a Miu.

Todos quedaron envueltos en la historia, a pesar de que sabían muy bien lo que pasaría y que ya lo habían vivido, la narrativa de Lucy era fascinante, -Bueno, eso seria todo-, concluyo la maga de cabello rubio, sin darse cuenta, era casi de noche, el ocaso era evidente en el gremio, -Vaya, es increíble por cuantas cosas han vivido, hehe y pese que mi vida era algo alocada-, dijo el pequeño discípulo, -Cierto, ahora es tu turno de contarnos tu historia- dijo Cana, -Si, debe ser muy interesante tu mundo-, le dijo Wendy, -Yo también siento curiosidad por saber de donde tienes tanta fuerza-, dijo el mago de hielo, -A mi me gustaría oir mas sobre tu maestra de armas-, dijo Erza, siguieron pidiendo que le contaran sobre su mundo, -E-esta bien, supongo que es lo justo… bueno, la verdad es que yo era un chico normal de preparatoria, solo que era muy débil y tímido, por lo cual siempre me molestaban y quería ser fuerte, hasta que cierto dia de camino a la escuela, me encontré con cierta persona… Miu, desde ese momento mi vida dio un giro…-.

Su estilo al contar una historia era mas en primera persona, sentían como si vivieran lo que el, comenzó contando como entro al Ryosanpaku, o mejor conocido por el "El infierno por el que pagas" y como conocio a todos sus maestros, Shio Sakaki, Ma Kensei, Akisame Koetsuji, Apachai Opachai y Shigure Kosaka, también al abuelo de Miu, Hayato Furinji.

Les contaba del infernal entrenamiento que tenia a diario, donde ninguno de sus maestros le tenia piedad (Sentían mucha lastima por el, ya que temblaba cada vez que lo recordaba, ya que también menciono que había muerto entrenando), también de las primeras peleas que tuvo, pero que lo llevaron a involucrarse con un grupo peligroso, Ragnarok, una pandilla de peleadores callejeros, menciono como su amigo el alienígena Nijima formo una alianza para combatirlos, Shinpakiu… claro a base de engaños.

Les conto como se volvió amigo de alguno de sus miembros después de enfrentarlos, sin embargo también descubrieron que debían enfrentarse a sus lideres, los ocho Puños, los enfrento a todos con ayuda de sus amigos, al final tuvo que enfrentar a su amigo de la infancia Ryuto o el primer puño Odin.

Despues de haber derrotado a Ragnarok, sus maestros se enteraron de una organización de maestros de artes Marciales, Yami y su grupos de discípulos Yomi; quienes usaban las artes marciales para matar, ademas querían el titulo del mas fuerte de la historia de Kenichi (Quedaron sorprendidos al saber que un chico tan joven tuviera un titulo tan grande), al enterarse, se enfrento a un par de miembros de Yomi.

Lo siguiente fue como lo invitaron al Torneo DDD, donde sus amigos y el e enfrentaron a duros oponentes, donde al final, Kenichi se enfrento al líder de Yomi, Kanou Shou, que no solo quería matarlo y robarle a Miu, también les había revelado que el padre de Miu, Saiga Furinji era el líder de Yami.

Fue una de las batallas mas difíciles que tuvo, casi al borde de la muerte, al final el gano, pero su rival perdió la vida tratando de proteger a miu de unos disparos.

Peo sus problemas estaban lejos de terminar, Yami y Yomi seguían activos, nombrando a un nuevo líder Kajima Satomi, ahora miembros de Yomi estaban en su escuela. Como era de esperarse se enfrento a ellos, donde en su pelea contra Koukin y su maestro, ex amigo de su maestro, Apachai casi muere.

Siguió lidiando con Yomi y sus maestros con Yami, hasta que su maestro Sakaki y Hongou, ex amigos de la juventud se enfrentaron, ese fue el momento donde Miu fue secuestrada y llevada al reino de Tidat, donde le lavaron el cerebro y la convirtieron en una asesina. Viajo con su maestro buscándola dia y noche, cuando la encontró tuvo que luchar con ella para hacerla reaccionar.

Despues de encontrarla, Hongou el maestro de Kanou Shou lucho contra el secuestrador de Miu, el termino triunfante, pero también, fue la primera vez que Kenichi conoció a el padre de Miu….

-Despues regrese a casa, donde el anima nos llevo a mi y a Miu- Termino de contar su historia, ya era de noche, el tiempo paso volando, los miembros del gremio estaban asombrados del mundo de donde venia y mas aun sobre todas las cosa que tuvo que pasar, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel deseaban poder luchar con sus maestros, Wendy estaba interesada en las habilidades de curación de sus maestros Ma Kensei y Akisame; Erza quería aprender de la maestra Shigure… Pero Lucy tenia una cara deprimida, sentía mucha pena por el, Kenichi se dio cuenta de esto- ¿Qué te ocurre Lucy, tienes hambre?-, le pregunto Natsu, -No es solo… Kenichi a pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento, no solo causado por sus enemigos, también por tus maestros, incluso tu lo dijiste… ¿En serio eres feliz practicando Artes Marciales?-, la pregunta no molesto al chico de la bendita, -Sabes, yo también me lo preguntaba cuando empecé a entrenar, me dolía mucho cada dia y el dolor solo aumentaba, pero… ya no estaba triste, gracias a las artes marciales, tengo amigos, buenos amigos y ahora puedo protegerlos, también tengo a Miu, a mi familia y se que mis maestros me quieren mucho, también los pude conocer, a todos ustedes, asi que…- se acerco a ella y tomo su mano entre las suyas y le dijo, -No te sientas mal por mi, ya que soy muy feliz- al decirle eso a los ojos ella se sonrojo, las chicas a su alrededor quedaron impresionadas, con un sonrojo en sus caras y Natsu… sentía un ardor en su pecho, la maga estelar sentía como su pulso se aceleraba y sentía la calidez de sus manos… pero interrumpieron Cana y Happy al unísono -¡SE GUUUSTAN!- A oir eso no solo ella, sino que también la cara de Kenichi se puso roja como tomate, -¡!A-AH L-lo siento Lucy-san, Perdon, perdón!- dijo desesperado, -¡E-esta bien, No no me molestaste!-, dijo nerviosa, pero a su lado fue Cana, -¡Oooh, ¿no me digas que se lo quieres quitar a Miu?- le insinuó a su amiga, el enojo de Natsu aumento, asi que exploto, -¡ROOAAR, KENICHI, VAMOS A PELEAR!-, el volvió a asustarse, abrazando a Erza, -¡No, ahora es mi turno, prepárate Kenichi, **Ice maker : Lance!-** Lanz su ataque, -¡AAHH, LAS ARMAS DEN MIEDO!-, lo esquivo usando el estilo Nijima, pero le dio a Erza, todos lo vieron y sabían que pasaría, ella se levanto y dijo –MUERE-, había comenzado otro alboroto, pero era señal de felicidad en aquel raro gremio…

 **P.D: Por fin lo acabe, tarde casi un mes, pero al menos es largo, tratare de no tardar mucho con el siguiente capitulo, ya que voy a entrar a la universidad en dos semanas… bueno hasta pronto.**


End file.
